Secrets and Horrors/Locked Dead
Season 1 (Secrets and Horrors), Episode 1 (Locked Dead). Story Post Office Pen: Ummm... where are we? Pixel: Subway. We both slept here, so... I don't know? Let's go to the mall. (Pixel and Post Office Pen go to Oakland Center.) Dress: Hello, guys. Metal Door: Who? Dress: Not you. Pixel: Hello, Dress. Seems pretty cold here, ain't I saying? Post Office Pen: Where did YOU originated from, girl? Dress: Massachusetts, duh. Water Jar: Whelp. Where's Blood Ja- Blood Jar: Right here, brother. iMac: Anybody know what time it is? Bloodshot Arrow: It's showtime! iMac: Nevermind guys, it's 7:42 PM! Bloodshot Arrow: Don't they close on 8:00 PM today? Plus, it's Friday, so it's no surprise. (The lights go out.) iMac: What's going on? ?????: Hello... good ol' friends... iMac: Oh my... Skirt: Hello, what's going on? Dress: Don't ask me! ?????: Watch your...BACKS...(laughs evilly) Dress: Okay, that's the lamest line EV--''(gasps)'' (The lights turn on. Dress is lying on the floor, a pool of blood starting to grow around her. A knife is in her back.) Everyone: (screams) (Fast forward one day later. The doctor Nurse Hat is talking to Skirt.) Nurse Hat: She'll be fine. Thankfully, she's alive and she'll stay alive. That doesn't happen with most murder attempts we have around here. Skirt: Thank goodness. (The lights go out in the hospital.) Skirt: Oh crap, not again! ?????: Did you like it last time? 'Cause I'm back! (A scream is heard as the lights go on.) Braixen: Bloodshot Arrow is DEAD! (Nurse Hat rushes to the scene.) New England Patriots Jersey: Oh my god, we need a MEDIC! Toxic Can: It's not me. Skirt: Right, like you're damn toxic. Blood Jar: We actually need some clues. Pixel: Shut up! He's dying. Dress: But there is a recovery center near here. New England Patriots Jersey: Look, this is not helping! Braixen: Your not helping either! (Grabs Bloodshot Arrow to a hearse.) New England Patriots Jersey: I was. Braixen: If it's helping him, no you weren't. New England Patriots Jersey: Oh. I looked like I was doing the Heimlich maneuver on him. 1969 McLaren M6GT: The what? Tsunami: Whelp! Wikipedia it. Nurse Hat: SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! (Everyone is silent.) Nurse Hat: We have some info about Bloodshot Arrow's death. Our current volunteer, Strawberry, who by the way is going to travel with you guys and me everywhere from now on, will tell you the details. Strawberry: So like, Bloodshot Arrow was most likely poisoned, but like, it's possible there was violence because there was like, blood. But we couldn't find any injuries on Bloodshot Arrow or anything. Like, that's not much but maybe you can like, use it as clues or whatevs. Braixen: How? Strawberry: You can like, elect one or two or however many people to like, be kind of like, leaders. And they can like, lead discussions, and like, investigate more or whatevs, and like, talk about stuffs or whatevs. Tsunami: Can someone translate that from valleygirl to english? Braixen: You know what she meant. It's a good idea, I guess. But still, the clues weren't that useful. Skirt: Good job on being positive. Baseball Cap: Any more info about Bloodshot Arrow? Tsunami: He was born in a war, which he was shot. Which was the reason why he was called "Bloodshot Arrow." Braixen: Was that intercepted from a interview? Tsunami: Not necessary. Braixen: Oh... a documentary. Pixel: Let's get serious, and prepare the search! Tsunami: It was in his biography! Nurse Hat: Anyways, find the clues and the murderer. (While they were looking for evidence...) Dress: I'm scared... Braixen: It's not that scary, bu- Ummm, here he is again! ?????: You''ll never kill me! (Runs off.) Airport Control Tower: STOP RIGHT THERE! Category:Episodes Category:Horror Category:Action Category:Collaboration Category:Secrets and Horrors Category:Kaija the Braixen Category:Chikako the Meowstic